The 74th Hunger Games
by DauntleesShadowhunter4
Summary: Prim's name was pulled out of the reaping bow, but Gale won't let Katniss volunteer for her. He has other plans. He's going to get Prim out of ther alive for her, even if it's the last thing he'll ever do. He'll do it for Katniss. The Hunger Games AU
1. The Reaping

_Well, for starters, I do not own The Huger Games or any of it's characters._

_This was an idea I came up with. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

"It's ok" I mumble to myself as I stand in the line with the other 12-year-old that are waiting for the reaping. "I'm not going to be reaped. My name was only in there once. Katniss said so herself."

Effie, the District 12 escort, with her crazy colorful clothes and hair and her Capitol accent, puts her hand into the reaping bowl saying "As usual, ladies first" with a huge smile, like this was the coolest thing ever. She pulls a piece of paper, opening and bringing it to her eye level and smiles before she announces the girl's name. It can't be me. It won't be me.

-Primrose Everdeen! -She calls. It's me! I can't move after she calls my name. I'm in shock. Everything seems to be moving slowly. I can't go to the arena. I'm going to die in there!

I force my legs to move, step by step, tugging my shirt into my skirt, like Katniss told me to do. Two peacekeepers walk behind me as I move. Effie offers me a gentle smile, calling me up to the stage. The people around me, people I know from school, from walking around, or even some I don't know, look at me. Everyone is looking at me. Some give me a pitiful glances, others look at my with guilty relief on their eyes. I understand. I would look like that if another person had been reaped.

-Prim! -I hear Katniss scream. I turn around, and she's struggling with two peacekeepers that are holding her back. -PRIM! She seems like she's going to say something, but before she can, or before the peacekeepers can drag her away, Gale runs from the boys line, and grabs her, covering her mouth with his hand, pulling her away. She tries to struggle, but it's of no use. Gale's is much stronger then she is.

-Come, come, miss Everdeen.- Effie calls, with her joyful usual voice.

I have no idea how I got up the stage. There are tears running down my cheek, but I'm too scared to try to hold them off. I clasp my hands together to keep them from shaking more then they already are. My eyes keep drifting from Katniss, who's still being held by Gale, to my mom, who's openly crying. Effie makes me jump back a bit when she places her arm around my shoulder.

-Now for the boys. -She says, moving to the boys bowl. She calls Peeta Mellark, the son of the baker. I've met him once or twice before, exchanged a few words. He looks terrified when he walks ahead, then someone calls:

-I volunteer as a tribute!- I'm too shocked for words when I see that Gale was the one that called. He's Katniss best friend, and they are together all the time. I didn't ever knew that Gale and Peeta knew each other. I glance at Katniss, and she looks as shocked as I do. Peeta also looked like he has no idea of what's going on. Effie, on the other, looks like this is the best day of her entire life.

-Oh my! A volunteer! District 12's first volunteer!- She called, in pure glee, motioning for him to come up. I can't tell what's he feeling. He just stares straight ahead. -What's your name, my dear?

-Gale Hawthorne. -He says coldly.

-And did you volunteer for Peeta?- Effie asks, happily, enjoying every moment.

-No. -Gale mumbles, and turned to look at me for the first time. -I volunteered for her. -He points at me. -I'm going to get her out of that arena.


	2. Saying Goodbye

_Hello there! So, I'm updating again. Sorry I took so long. You know, finals and stuff. I was a bit depressed with the end of Allegiant too, but... Anyway. _

_I do not own The Hunger Games._

* * *

I can hear Katniss before she even comes to the room where I am. I hear doors slamming and her, screaming at Gale, who's on the next room. I can't understand what's she's saying, and I can't hear him that time, my mother comes to see me. She cries and hugs me. I don't even know what to say. It doesn't even seems real.

My mother leaves and a few seconds later, Katniss storms in. I'm sitting in a corner, crying. I can't stop crying no meter how much I try. Her face softend the moment she sees me.

-Oh Prim...- She says, and I can see that she's very close to tears. I run to where she's standing, hugging her. She presses her face to the top of my head, breathing hard, and I hide my face in her shoulder. -I'm sorry Prim. I'm so sorry!

-It's okay.- I sniff, even if it's not okay. I'm so scared my mind is barely working. I might go to a place where I will die, and never see my sister, my mother, my friends and my home, but I don't want Katniss to cry, or it will only make me cry harder. -It's not your fault!

-I was going to volunteer for you. -She tells me. I don't know how to react. She would go to the arena for me. Before I can reply, she continues. -Gale didn't let me. You can't die Prim. -She grabs both of my hands. -Gale promised me he will protect you in the arena. Promise me you will try your hardest to get out of there alive. Promise me!

-Katniss, you can't ask Gale to die for me! -I say, taking a step back. -It's wrong. You can't...

-I didn't ask him. -She says, dropping her eyes to the floor, avoiding my eyes. -He had already decided. -She stares at me, begging with her eyes. -Please Prim, promise me you will not give up before it's even begun. You can't die in that arena Prim.

-I don't stand a chance, Katniss! -I reply angry at her for believing that I am strong enough to win. Or maybe I'm not even really angry at her. Maybe I am angry at myself for not being strong enough. -Gale has much more chances to win then I do. He has actual chances of surviving it.

-Just promise me you will try. -She begs. I sigh. Maybe it'll only break her heart to see me dying, even if I tried, but I have to do this for Katniss. She took care of me since I can remember. I have to try to live for her. I nod slowly and relief fills her eyes.

-Will you stay with me until it's time to go to the train? -I ask. -I don't want to see anyone else. She nods, pulling me to her once more, for a tight hug. The next couple of minutes, Katniss combs my hair with her fingers and sings the Meadow song, like she did this morning when I woke up from a nightmare. I can't help but cry. Katniss is trying to hide it, but she's crying to. I know it by the motion of her hands and the way she sings some words of the song. There are some many things that I need to tell her, but nothing comes to my mind, so I just sit there and listen to te song as the warm tears run down my cheek.

The time to leave to the train comes too fast and I grip tight to Katniss hand. I can't go! I didn't have enough time to say goodbye. I need to thank Katniss for everything she's done for me. This might be the last time I see her, I need more time!

-Can you take care of Buttercup for me?- I ask, as the peacekeeper rushes me outside. She nods with a sad smile. I hug her one last time. -I love you so much.

-I love you too. -She mumbles, kissing my forehead. -Now tug you tale in, little duck. Remember your promise. I will see you again.

She waves sadly as Effie escorts me and Gale into the car that will take us to the train station. Effie talks excitedly about the train and the Capitol during the whole car ride. I watch the streets of the District where I grew up. This might be the last time I see them.

-The train travels so fast and you don't even notice. -She says, I don't really know for who, because neither me or Gale are paying her any attention. -And the food is great! You can eat whatever you want. Oh and the Capitol! You never seen anything like it! You'll love it, I know it! It's so gorgeous.

Inside the train, is the most luxurious place I've ever stepped a foot on. Just the carpet on the floor probably costs more then my entire house. Gale's jaw tightens as he looks around like he's angry at the train.

-Haymitch will be here in a few. -Effie says, and leaves the compartment. Gale and I exchange a glance before I allow my body to drop in the nearest chair. It is really comfortable, but I'm not paying attention to this right now. I'm paying attention to my hands, that are still shaking badly. I close them in a fist. I don't want to look weaker then I already do. Gale stands still, saying at the metal wall, and we remain silent for a minute, while I gather the guts to ask him the question that is stuck on my lips.

-Why did you volunteer, Gale? -he turns to look at me, and for a moment, I believe he won't answer, but he sighs, sitting in the chair across from me.

-I guess I did it for Katniss.- It's all he says.

-But Katniss was not reaped for the games.- I reply, confused.

-No. But you were. And you are the most important thing in her life. -He says matter-of-factly. -I knew that she was going to volunteer the moment you were reaped, and I simply couldn't stand and let her do that. I stare at him for a moment before the realization hit me.

-You love her. -I whisper. A shadow of a smile crosses his lips so fast that I almost miss it and he nods.

-But she doesn't know that. She can't see that. So I'm going to save the one thing he loves the most. -And that would be me.


End file.
